The Name Is Now Heiwajima Shizuko
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Shizuo itu hharusnya laki-laki, kan? Izuo, sedikit genderbending, berakhir yaoi, OOC, dll, dll. Hasil re-publish. Enjoy! :D


**Title:** The Name Is Now Heiwajima Shizuko

**Summary:** Seharusnya, Shizuo itu laki-laki, kan?

**Pairing:** Izuo! Viva Izuo! *Gaje all the time*

**Rate:** Masih T (nanti berubah)

**Disclaimer:** durarara! masih tetap bukan punyaku. Aku berencana untuk merubah fakta itu di masa depan nanti.

**Bacotan:** Ahem. Saia ga bakal terlalu banyak edit sana-sini. Mungkin hanya bacotannya aja.

Dan, akhirnya, saia publish ulang juga ni cerita. *die of happiness*

Mungkin bakal ada yang berbeda. Kalo anda semua nagkep sesuatu yang beda itu, tolong kasih tau saia~!

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" suara itu terdengar. Yup, yup. Hari yang sama di Ikebukuro. Setelah itu terdengar suara _street sign_ tercabut dari jalan.

'Tetap… Ikebukuro yang sama. Tapi, kayaknya ada yang beda. Ya sudahlah…' batin si pemuda berambut hitam.

Lalu dia berbalik, memberikan senyum—seringai—ter_manis_nya, yang tidak pernah gagal melakukan kewajibannya, membuat marah si pemuda… err… bukan, wanita?

Okay, Izaya berani bersumpah dia melihat sepasang dada—coret—buah dada yang penuh, kencang, dan bergerak naik turun saat empunya, yang seharusnya merupakan laki-laki paling kuat se-Ikebukuro, melangkah mendekatinya sambil membawa-bawa _street sign_. Tunggu… mungkin, ada orang lain yang bisa menandingi kekuatan Shizuo dan sekaligus juga menandingi rasa benci si _debt collector_ padanya. Tunggu, lagi… semua ini benar-benar mulai tidak masuk akal.

"HEEEAAAAHHH!"

Dan dia berada satu inchi kurang berapa mili dari terhantam _street sign_ kuning yang bertuliskan 'No Parking'.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Izaya-kun~? Kukira aku sudah menyatakannya dengan jelas sejak berapa-tahun-lalu-hanya-para-dewa-yang-tahu bahwa ada seekor kutu tengik yang tidak boleh menjejakkan kai ke Ikebukuro…"

"Tu-Tunggu sebentar… di-dimana Shizu-chan? Bisa kau beritahu aku… dengan baik-baik… Nona? Ehehe…" Izaya bertanya sambil menyeringai gugup. Dia benar-benar ketakutan sampai-sampai dia benar-benar bertanya seperti itu untuk memberikannya lebih banyak waktu untuk menghindar dari bahaya.

'Okay, kalo Shizu-chan sih lucu, menarik pula untuk diajak main kejar-kejaran. Tapi dia…"

Cewek _blonde_ itu tertunduk sambil terkekeh dalam. Mungkin kalau Izaya memfokuskan matanya lebih, dia bisa melihat aura hitam mengelilingi si cewek. Si _blondie_ mengangkat wajahnya, dan Izaya bisa dengan jelas melihat senyum menyeringai paling mengerikan yang pernah dia lihat (ga, seringaiku tidak mengerikan, seringaiku ini tampan~ _by: Izaya_). "Harus berapa kali juga aku bilang?" tanya si cewek sambil mengancang-ancangkan tangannya ke udara, siap untuk meninju muka Izaya. "NAMAKU. ADALAH. HEIWAJIMA. SHIZUO. DAN. BUKAN. SHIZU-CHAN. KUTU. TENGIK!" teriaknya dengan satu tinjuan mengnantarkan satu kata dengan indahnya.

Izaya yang mendengar ini langsung membatu sesaat, hanya sepersekian detik, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat cewek di depannya mendaratkan satu tinjuan padanya (saya ga mau ngasih spesifikasi tepatnya dimana Izaya ditinju. Aku kan ga kejam~ _by: author_). Dia terbang—okay, terlempar—sejauh beberapa meter dan terpental bebeerapa kali di jalan sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Dia masih sempat melihat dengan pandangannya yang mulai memudar, si cewek itu berlari mendekatinya sebelum akhirnya dia jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Ketika dia bangun, dia berada di sebuah taman, entah dimana, pokoknya di Ikebukuro. Kepalanya teralaskan sesuatu yang empuk. Pangkuan si cewek. Coret. Cewek brutal. "Ah, kau bangun."

Izaya cepat-cepat bangun dan mundur ke belakang—which is, adalah sebuah pernyataan yang bodoh, dari jaman baheula juga mundur ke belakang—terjungkir pegangan bangku, jatuh ke tanah, dan dalam proses jatuh-terjatuh ini, jeez, sejak kapan ada kata 'jatuh-terjatuh', kepalanya terbentur. Dengan keras. "AWW!"

"Apaan sih? Kau kayak melihat monster saja."

"Well, tolong sadari fakta bahwa memang salah satunya," balasnya sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit karena jatuh, "Maaf, ga bermaksud bilang gitu," tambahnya setelah melihat si cewek memelototinya. 'Yah… seenggaknya, cuman 95% bermaksud sih…' batin Izaya.

"Maaf, aku kehilangan kendali tadi. Padahal aku yang memanggilmua kesini…" kata si cewek sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ha? Kukira Shizu-chan yang memanggilku kesini. Walaupun, jujur, aku ga mau tahu kekerasan macam apa yang dia gunakan untuk mendapatkan nomr HP-ku…"

"Kau nyerocos apa sih, kutu? Aku 'Heiwajima Shizuo'. Jangan bilang kau lupa karena tadi aku memukulku atau karena kau barusan jatuh."

"Kau? Shizu-chan? Jangn main-main deh. Aku sibuk. Tahu begini, aku tidak usah datang."

"Oh… jadi informan yang punya god-complex ini akhirnya menjadi pikun dan melupakan semunya ya? Berarti, dia tidak lebih pintar dari ikan koki yang hanya bisa mengingat selama tiga detik, ya…"

Izaya meledak. "Aku tidak melupakan apapun! Satu, aku **tidak** melupakan fakta bahwa Shizu-chan **tidak** menggunakan rok, apalagi yang sependek, seketat, dan dengan belahan seperti itu! Dua, aku **tidak** melupakan fakta bahwa Shizu-chan **tidak** memakai _stocking_ jaring! Tiga, aku **tidak** lupa bahwa Shizu-chan **tidak** memakai high heels untuk alas kaki! Empat, aku **tidak **melupakan fakta bahwa Shizu-chan **tidak** punya dada sampai harus memakai bra!" Izaya berteriak seperti orang gila sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah si _blondie_. Lalu dia sadar bahwa mereka berada di tempat publik. Dia memandang sekeliling. Untungnya, tidak ada orang yang berlalu lalang di dekat situ. Dia sudah cukup aneh, bahkan sebagai orang aneh sekalipun. Terima kasih banyak.

"Oh, aku tidak memakai bra. Lihat?" kata si pirang sambil melepas tiga kancing teratas yang terpasang dan memperlihatkan apa yang ada di dalamnya pada Izaya.

"Ah, kau benar-benar tidak memakai—bukan itu intinya! Oh ya, aku ingat hal terpenting tentang Shizu-chan yang membuatnya 'Shizu-chan'!"

"Apa yang penting tentangku?"

"Dia bukan perempuan. Dia itu laki-laki, SIALAN!"

"Well, kau lihat, I~za~ya-kun, justru **itu** masalahnya. Shinra memberikaku sesuatu yang aneh, dan aku benar-benar meminumnya. Sisanya, ya, apa yang kau lihat sekarang."

Diam. Hembusan angin seakan-akan mengejek betapa lemotnya otak Izaya bekerja hari ini.

"Maksudmu… kau Shizu-chan?"

"Yup," balas si pirang dengan senyum bersinar, sebelum senyum itu berubah menjadi cemberutan khas Shizuo, yang entah kenapa tidak terlalu khas karena dia bukan benar-benar 'Shizu-chan' yang Izaya tahu, "Walaupun sebenarnya, aku akan sangat menghargai jika kau memanggilku dengan namaku dengan benar."

"Aku… mengerti. Mungkin. Kau Shizu-chan. Tapi kenapa bajumu?"

"Ini? Bajuku terlalu ketat dibagian paha, pinggul dan dada, jadi Shinra meminjamkan ini. Ya, sebenarnya baju ini agak sesak juga sih di bagian dada, tapi, ya sudahlah…"

Si pemuda berambut hitam mendesah. 'Pasti itu salah satu dari koleksi baju yang ingin Shinra pakaikan pada Celty…' pikir Izaya. Pasti lah, tidak mungkin Shinra menyimpan itu untuk dia pakai sendiri. "Jadi?"

"Katakan padaku dimana Shinra."

Lagi-lagi Izaya mendesah. "Tentu saja dia ada di kantornya, kan? Kau pikir di tempat mana lagi dia akan berada, hah, otak protozoa?"

"Dia tidak ada disana terakhir kali aku memeriksanya. Celty sudah sejak empat jam yang lalu pergi mencarinya, tapi aku belum dapat kabar darinya," balas Shizuo, sambil merobek bungkus plastik dari kotak rokok yang tadi dibeli pemuda—wanita itu dari toko serba ada di dekat situ. Lalu dia menyelipkannya diantara bibirnya terus menyalakannya. Setelah hisapan panjang dan hembusan asap, Dia mengangkat tangannya yang satu lagi dan menyentil kening Izaya dengan jarinya.

"Sakit, Shizu-chan! Kau seharusnya tetap memperhitungkan tenagamu sebelum menyentil kepalaku! Malah lebih baik lagi kalau kau tidak melakukannya"

"Itu rasa _terima kasihku_ padamu yang memanggilku 'otak protozoa', kutu."

"Mana aku tahu dimana dia. Sudah berapa lama dia 'menghilang'?"

"Sekitar… lima jam, mungkin?"

"Kapan kau mengirimkan pesan padaku?

"Sekitar empat jam yang lalu."

"Berapa lama aku pingsan karena kau tinju?"

"Uhm… sekitar tiga jam."

"Ditambah waktu yang tadi kupakai untuk menyelesaikan tugasku, berangkat dari Shinjuku ke Ikebukuro, mengecek sebentar manusia-manusia kesayanganku, dan mencari mu, berapa lama itu?"

"Ya… hitung saja sendiri, aku malas."

Lagi-lagi diam. Hembusan angin juga kali ini memilih untuk tidak mengejek Izaya.

"Shizu-chan… kepalaku bisa pecah kalau begini caranya."

Tak lama terdengar deru motor, bukan, deru motor yang seperti ringkikan kuda. Celty datang dengan Shinra di bangku motornya.

[Maaf telat memberitahumu, Shizuo. Dia ingin berkeliling mencari baju yang manis, katanya…], Celty mengetik di PDA-nya. Shinra melambaikan tangannya ke arah Shizuo dan Izaya.

"Kupikir kau kabur dari tugas membuatkanku penawar," Shizuo mendelik ke arah Shinra.

"Ya… 30% dari alasanku pergi mencari baju untuk Celty itu sih…"

"Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya buatkan penawar sekarang!"

"Itu dia masalahnya, Shizuo…"

"Apa?"

"Kayaknya, setelah kau mengamuk tadi pagi, barang-barang di laboratoriumku banyak yang rusak, jadi sampai set yang baru sampai, aku tidak akan bisa membuat apa-apa… bahkan menyeduh teh pun aku tidak akan bisa…"

"Teh? Memangnya kau menyeduh the pakai apa sampai harus memakai laboratoriummu?"

"Aku kan sering menyeduh teh dengan tabung erlenmeyer…"

Ga penting.

"Jadi…"

"Sepertinya kau harus hidup dengan badan seksimu itu untuk beberapa saat. Tentu saja, Celty, kau lebih seksi kok."

[Bukan itu masalahnya! Gimana kalau ada apa-apa terjadi padanya?]

"Tenang, Shizuo pasti bisa mengatasinya, kan?"

"Shinra… akan kutaruh namamu sebagai orang yang kubenci setelah kutu tengik disampingku ini!"

"Eh?"

* * *

Kalo ada yang terasa _off, _jangan ragu-ragu untuk sampaikan ya. Soalnya, bertahun-tahun nulis, tetep aja kan ga bisa bener-bener pasti luput dari kesalahan. Tak ada gading yang tak retak, ga ada pula bagian otak author yang beres… _so, point out my mistakes, and I'll give you plenty of cookies, okay?_

Itu, tentang teh diseduh pake tabung erlenmeyer, bukan asli ideku, itu hasil nyomot nyentriknya Watari dari Yami no Matsuei. Karena Shinra juga agak nyentrik, ya sudah, gabungin aja nyentriknya, hehehehe…

Oh ya. Mungkin saia terdengar pervert dengan bagaimana saia menjabarkan keadaan Shizu-cha… maksudnya Shizuo (takut ada vending machine nyasap di rumah). Tapi, coba tengok gambar-gambar Shizuo di zerochan . net. Gih, cobain, mungkin kalian akan tahu perasaan saia kalo kalian melihat sendiri gambar seorang Heiwajima Shizuo menjadi Heiwajima Shizuko dengan badan yang bikin Izaya ga mungkin mau nurut kalo disuruh balik dan ga boleh nginjek tanah Ikebukuro lagi.

Mwahahahaha!

Osh! Chappie satu selesai. Mungkin aku bakal post chap 2 minggu ini, ato minggu depan, ato malah mungkin besok… yah, siapa sih yang tahu kapan ide datang?

Ato, mungkin kalo ga ada yang ripiu, ga bakal saia update ini cerita… haah… (mojok di emo corner)

Ripiu ar peri peri apreciatet! (ndeso)


End file.
